driftspiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Events
In Drift Spirits there are special events that are on every week. Each event will usually include at least one new car, sometimes a new seven star variant of an old car and in recent months a new eXtra Dressup car. Some exceptions will be Time Attack and Survival as they are now used for Spirits tickets and older cars for prizes. Boss Battle / ボスバトルイベント Basic Info Boss Battles (also referred as BB) are 2 week long events. Each Boss Battle has a new story that features new characters and sometimes older Boss Battle rivals. Every few races you will have cut scenes with you and the characters talking and progressing the story. Each Character drives their own car with a particular colour. The Boss Battle events progress in rival levels, you start at the level 1 rival and work your way up to level 100, in other words 100 races. After each race the rivals become faster and you earn more points per race. To start the Boss Battle you need to of completed at least 1 race for the rival, this needs to be done for every time a race expires. Each character has 3 phases: normal (Uses the standard avatar, Focused (uses 本気 avatar) and Super focused (uses 超本気 avatar). There is a 4th phase but this is no longer used in regular Boss Battles any more. Possessed (uses 覚醒 avatar) rivals used to sometimes happen after Super focused rivals in the Stories at level 100. In this phase the rival would have Spirits for the whole race. In the first week there is a level cap at level 81. When reaching level 81 you with battle level 81 rivals until the first week is over, these rivals give out a lot more points than usual and these do do not progress the story. After the first week, the level 81 cap is lifted and then you can reach level 100 and the end of the story. When reaching level 100 you will race level 101 rivals just like the previous week. When reaching the level 81 and 101 level cap there are Boss Blitz. These are rare to see and these are fast opponents that give out a lot more points than the level 81 and level 101 rivals. Before reaching a certain phase of a character and sometimes appears randomly after reaching the level cap, you can encounter a level 10 rival that can reward you with either S gas, x3 EK3 or x5 nos. This driver drives a very slow FTO and gives 500pt. After winning a race there are rare drops that can appear, these are usually a 4 star car and a 5 star car that are relevant to the story. When winning the level 100 race you will earn x40 Wheel Tickets. Every Boss Battle has bonus pt cars, these are a selection of cars that multiply the pt you earn each race. These are determined by the rarity of the car and if they are relevant to the story, there is a list in the event info screen and also a blue message that tells you before each race. Each Boss Battle adds at least 2 new cars and a 7 star variant to an older car. The first new car is added by Gold and as a final Rank reward and the next one is a Gold exclusive car. Points Rewards Every Race you win will earn you pt/points, these are added up each race thus affect your final ranking. Along the way in the story there are points rewards, these start off every 50pt, then every 100pt and every 500pt and then to 1000pt then up and up until you reach the top 300,000pt reward. After getting 300k points you will earn 10 tokens every 5000pt until the event is over. Rewards are resources such as Nos, gas, XD parts and garage blueprints to Dealership tickets, coins, enhancement kits, spirits tickets and cars. Rank Rewards Your rank is determined by how many points you have earned. The first batch of rewards will come from the first week. In normal Boss Battles these are Platinum tickets, Tokens and Downgrade Tickets for the top 3000. Final rank rewards are determined by your points in the full 2 weeks. The prizes that are featured are, the main new car in the story, EX Spirits ticket, tokens and an avatar of your ranking (These are 1st, 2nd ,3rd, Top 10, Top 100, Top 1000, Top 3000 and sometimes Top 5000). There is also the lucky number final ranking, these have the same rewards as the top 100 but without the avatar. For Boss battles these lucky numbers are 2222, 4444, 6666, 8888 and 12345. Gallery BossbattleUI.jpg|Main Menu BossbattleFriendUI.jpg|Friend Ranking BossbattlePtsUI.jpg|Points Rewards BossbattleGlobalRankingUI.jpg|Ranking List BossbattlePrizesUI.jpg|Ranking Reward - Week 1 BossbattlePrizes2UI.jpg|Ranking Reward - Week 2 BossbattleRaceUI.jpg|Boss Battle race in the Race menu GP / Battle Royale / バトルロイヤルイベント Basic info In Battle Royal (also referred as BR or GP) events you versus other players that are participating in the event to get pt. You obtain pt for defeating an opponent. Like the Boss Battle phases, opponents have a high chance of being Focused/本気 (Uses 1 Nos), Super focused/超本気 (Uses 2 Nos) or Possessed/覚醒 (Uses 3 nos and no spirits are used by a possessed opponent). Unlike VS friends/team mates, the opponents use set Nos spots like Story mode. There is also a 4th phase (Purple) in which the opponent has a downgraded car (usually around 400 Power), this gives out less points than a normal opponent. The more pt you obtain the higher the league you will be put in. The rankings are measured daily and the last day is the final which puts you at your final rank for that day. BR/GPs usually last 6 days but sometimes are 5 days or a very long 1 week. This event has bonus pt cars from x1.1 to x3.0. When racing you have a chance of getting a x1.5 or x2 pt bonus for roughly 10/15 minutes, this is added to your current bonus if you are using a bonus pt car. There are also set times for x2 so keep an eye out for them. Points Rewards The same as Boss Battle rewards but reworded for different info. Every Race you win will earn you pt/points, these are added up each race thus affect your final ranking and daily rankings. In BR/GP there are points rewards, these start off every 50pt, then every 100pt and every 500pt and then to 1000pt then up and up until you reach the top 300,000pt reward. After getting 300k points you will earn 20 GP tickets every 10,000pt until the event is over. Rewards are resources such as Nos, gas, XD parts and garage blueprints to Dealership tickets, coins, enhancement kits, spirits tickets and cars. Rank Rewards In BR/GP there is Daily rewards and the Final rewards. Daily rank rewards are Enhancement kits bundled with either x1 Downgrade ticket, 350 tokens or x10 Wheel tix for top 3000. Final rank rewards are determined by your points in the full 5 - 7 days. The prizes that are featured are, the main new car featured, EX Spirits ticket, tokens, GP Tickets and an avatar of your ranking (These are 1st, 2nd ,3rd, Top 10, Top 100, Top 1000, Top 3000 and Top 5000). There is no lucky number for GP/BR final ranking. Drift Survival / 周回レースイベント / ドリフトサバイバル Basic info Drift Survival (also known as DS) is another points grind event, except in this you grind points while trying not to run out of time by scoring Excellent/Spirits combos on a circuit track also while trying to beat the other car too. At the start you need to gather entry points to participate for the 5 difficulties: Beginner * Recommended power: 430 * 1 Lap * Starting time: 35 seconds * Nos: 6 * 20pt entry Intermediate * Recommended power: 550 * 1 Lap * Starting time: 30 seconds * Nos: 6 * 25pt entry Advanced * Recommended power: 620 * 2 Laps * Starting time: 50 seconds * Nos: 12 * 50pt entry Super Advanced * Recommended power: 800 * 2 Laps * Starting time: 42 seconds * Nos: 12 * 100pt entry Spirits Class * Recommended power: 900 * 2 Laps * Starting time: 42 seconds * Nos: 12 * 125pt entry Laps and time will vary depending on the track. Every day you will receive 100pt as part of the login bonus. To earn entry points you need to do any race, normal gas races earn about 30 - 40pt and double gas earns double pt. As of 2019, bonus point cars give out bonus entry points too. After you've selected a difficulty you'll have a chance to see the opponent before you race, most times the opponent doesn't matter, you're racing yourself to maximise combos and racing against the clock. Each start/ end of a corner earns you more time. The added time is determined by if you get a late, early, Good or Excellent/Spirits, in that order less to more. Points Rewards These are the same as the other events. Every Race you win will earn you pt/points, these are added up each race thus affect your final ranking. In Survival there are points rewards, these go up to 20,000pt. After getting 20,000pt you will earn x2 Enhancement Kit 3 every 1,500pt until the event is over. Rewards are resources such as Nos, gas, XD parts and garage blueprints to Dealership tickets, coins, enhancement kits, spirits tickets and cars. Rank Rewards Final rank rewards are determined by your points in the full event. The prizes that are featured are, the main car (recently Z34 Chevalier and XD Supra), Platinum tickets, tokens and an avatar of your ranking (These are 1st, 2nd ,3rd, Top 10, Top 100, Top 1000, Top 3000 and sometimes Top 5000). There is also the lucky number final ranking, these have unique rewards: 100 Tokens and 1000 Platinum tickets. For lucky numbers these are the same as Boss Battle: 2222, 4444, 6666, 8888 and 12345. UI Extra info This event has a Rank system after each race, Rank D, C ,B , A and S. These are a great way to earn G12 Extra parts, get Wheel Tickets and also earn rare cars not obtainable anywhere else. These are seen as random, however the higher the difficulty, the better the prize. For example, I have never had anything worse than a A or S rank in the Spirits class. Pt earned from races are calculated by how well you did in a race. In other words the better your combo, the better your points. A full combo can be double the points of a race with a few Goods. Skill does mean something here. The 5 difficulties may change depending on which track is used, so be careful if anything changes. Time Attack / タイムアタックイベント Basic info Time Attack (A.K.A TA) is where you can stretch your skills and show everyone who knows the tracks and cars best. Money has no influence in Time Attack events so everyone has an equal chance. Even Nos is free in this event! However some TA events have rare or Gold only cars for the top 100+, thus only the people with those cars have a fair chance, which is a big flaw in the event in my opinion. Every TA there are 5 classes, 3 of those classes change every event so there's something fresh each TA. The classes are TA-1, TA-2, TA-3, EX-1 and EX-2. TA-1 is the class where any car over 736 power can compete, this is dominated by GTRs. This class uses to be called OPEN before the TA refresh in 2017. The track choice for this class seems to change every 2 - 3 events. TA-2, This class is always the 735 power class and was very equal because there was no best car and many got into the top 10 each time. However since the Crinale, that car is now the top 10 machine. The track choice for this class seems to change every 2 - 3 events. TA - 3 changes every few events like the ones above except the power requirement changes a lot. Usually 500 - 600 power. EX-1 and EX-2 are the themed classes, these have been Kei cars, AWD cars and Halloween cars to name just a few. The power requirment for these classes tend to be the same at 560 for EX-2 and 750 for EX-1. For the in game experience, TA are actually races. There is always a default opponent who is extremely slow, a Boss for each class with the 3 Boss Battle phases (unlike BB events 超本気 opponents use Spirits) and the Spirits Girl who is only present in TA-1. Each opponent uses 3 Nos. Crown Rewards Every race will win you crowns, you earn crowns by beating a certain time each race. These times can be seen in the 'Achievement time rewards' tab. These range from 1-5 can are multiplied by each Boss phase depending of difficulty. The top reward is at 1500 Crowns. Midway through the TA, the Gold TA man will appear, he drives a Nismo GTR and is very slow but rewards an extra 100 Crowns! Crown rewards are mostly the same as Pt rewards. Rank Rewards Rank rewards have been very bad in TA, the cars that were given out are cars found in Car Tickets. Rank rewards still feature those useless cars with an avatar (Top 1000 maximum), a new top 100 avatar, platinum Tickets and 30% Spirits tickets. You earn 5 sets of rewards for the 5 classes. Lucky numbers are 777, 7777 and 12345. Extra info This event has a Rank system after each race, Rank D, C ,B , A and S. This is a good way to get Wheel Tickets. In TA there is no way to determine what Rank you will get, it is random. Gallery TAUI.jpg|Main Menu TACrownReward.jpg|Crown times Team Battle Royale / チーム対抗イベント / チームバトルロイヤル / チームBR Basic info TBR events happen roughly every 3 - 4 months. They are the same as DS/GP events but it's you and your team VS another team. It's split into 12 or 16 rounds that last 2 hours each, with the final being 3 hours starting 1 hour early. Since the first TBR, the rounds have been the same times, so look at the pictures below as a record if you need. In TBR, you and your team aim for the top 300 prize car. Almost every car from TBR events are very fast so it's worth participating. Each round you fight another team just as if it's a DS/GP event. It's a mad rush to who can score the most points in that round. If you win you get 3 team points, a loss will give you 1 team point. NOTE: The loosing team needs to have at least 50k to earn the loss point. Player Points Rewards Player points Same as DS/GP but focused on resources. 100k prize can sometimes be a unique car. Combined team points Random resources until 500k, EK3 every 5k after that. Team Points Rewards Random resources and x2 30% spirits tickets. Rank Rewards Top 1 - 300 for the prize car (1 - 100 = 6*, 101 - 300 = 5*). Top 1 - 1000 for team avatar (1st, 2nd, 3rd, top 10, top 100, top 300, top 500, top 1000). Gallery Tbr rounds.jpg|Rounds Drift Bingo / 戦闘力強化キャンペーン / ドリフトビンゴ Basic info Rewards Gallery